Rival or Enemy
by redderton
Summary: War is over now for Starfox. Fox McCloud now lives comfortably in a regular apartment while he lives a now ordinary life, but what happens when he suddenly has feelings for two other guys: His rival and his former enemy. Who will he choose, and will it be a lasting relationship?
1. Chapter 1 The Mind's struggle

_War is over for Starfox. Fox McCloud now lives comfortably in a regular apartment while he lives a now ordinary life, But what happens when he suddenly has feelings for two other men? His rival and his former enemy? Who will he choose, and will it be a lasting relationship?_

I own nothing besides the storyline I am writing.

Starfox belongs to Nintendo

I just wish to say that I'm glad to be writing some material finally. This is my first fan-fiction and I certainly hope it is something you all can enjoy. –Redderton

Rival or Enemy

~Chapter 1- The Mind's struggle~

A relaxed sigh left the lips of the former mercenary Fox McCloud as he relaxed in his armchair. It had now been a month since Sergeant Pepper had told the Starfox team to retire from the force. It had been a long time since Fox had so much time on his hands.

He had already found a steady job working at a cafe serving drinks. Not the best job, but it beat being unemployed and on the streets, and he had already seen some familiar faces as well. Slippy and Peppy were no strangers to the cafe and often would chat with Fox on his break. He loved being able to catch up with his old teammates now that they were retired from mercenary work. But there was always two customers he always disliked seeing at the cafe. The first of which was Falco Lombardi, his old crewmate and still rival. He had found himself a great job training young mercenaries to pilot an arwing, and ever since he would rub it in Fox's face about how he was chosen over the team leader. It always irritated him, but he strangely felt happy for the falcon and often would picture him pressed up against his own form, but he always shook himself out of it. He couldn't be falling for the egotistic bird, could he?

But the second customer almost made Fox want to quit his job. If his rival rubbing his success in his face wasn't enough Wolf O'Donnell had to make him feel worse by telling him how he joined the Cornerian mercenary group and removed the bounty off his head. Granted Wolf's job was protecting Corneria from any threats when they appeared, but none the less he never failed to brag about how his weekly pay was always bigger than Fox's. But, like Falco, he couldn't keep from wanting to be close to the wolf, but he shook it off thinking it was just the fact that Wolf was being paid more.

He glanced over at his communicator, a new version he managed to pay for himself, and thought of calling one of the two. He sat and looked at the communicator until he sighed once again and got up from the chair. He walked to the bathroom and started a warm bath, the best thing to help him relax and forget about his mixed up feelings about the other two guys. He knew he was gay in fact he had come to terms with it and accepted his feelings for other guys, but he couldn't accept his feelings for Falco and Wolf. But even so he started imagining Falco gently caressing his body as he sat in the tub, smiling before pulling his head close and kissing the fox directly on the lips, and he did so repeatedly until he began to try and part the fox's lips with his tongue. It was there that Fox tried to snap out of it. He kept trying to force that blue feathered body out of his mind.

But then he began to imagine a different scenario. This time Wolf was sitting in the opposite side of the tub, his muscular chest showing as he rests his arms on the side of the tub, he glances at the fox and smiles motioning him towards his naked form. Fox could do nothing but agree as he slowly moves to the grey furred wolf and sits in the wolf's lap facing him. Wolf then pulled his arms around the fox quickly and held him close as he rubbed along his back and the back off his head before he caresses Fox's chin and pulls him close for a deep and intimate kiss. Fox then snapped back to reality and found himself on the other side of the tub. Fed up with all this he drains the bath and dries off before he pulls on a pair of black briefs and crawls into bed. He fell asleep easily, but only began to dream of intimate situations with his rival and his enemy.


	2. Chapter 2 The Heart's weakness

_Still don't own anything :3 Starfox and its characters belong to Nintendo and I only own this story._

_I'm embarrassed with how short that last chapter was, so I took what I planned for chapter three and put it onto chapter two, so expect me to try and make long chapters just for you lovely people who are taking the time out of your lives to read this -Redderton_

Rival or Enemy

~Chapter 2- The Heart's weakness~

Fox woke up the next morning and gave a soft sigh as he sat upright in his bed. His whole night had been filled with only romantic scenes with Falco or Wolf, and he hated how he couldn't get them out of his mind. But he had to if he was going to be able to focus at work today. He got up and began to get dressed in his uniform for work: for now only a simple combination of a white dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants. He smiled as he walked through the door and locked it before he began the short walk to his job.

When Fox finally got to the cafe and put on his apron he was surprised to hear there were so few customers in the shop. Normally there would be a huge abundance of people waiting to grab their morning coffee. But when he glanced over at the customers he began to see why. Sitting at the table in the center was none other than Falco, he was bragging to one of the customers about how he had gotten a better job than all the other customers and even the great Fox McCloud who was stuck serving drinks in the cafe. Customers began to leave as the bird dragged on and on about his great feats until Fox walked up and asked to speak in private with him.

When they got to a more private area (namely the back alley of the cafe) Fox exploded and began to tell off the falcon. "Who do you think you are?" He started out in a loud tone of voice "do you expect everyone to give a damn about how you think you have a better job than them?" Fox then pressed a finger to the falcon's chest and began to poke roughly at it "Just because you're training those new recruits to fly in space doesn't change the fact that you're still working for someone like the rest of us!" the fox then stood in front of Falco with an annoyed and angry look on his face "what do you have to say about that?". Falco just stood there and with the straightest face he could have before his beak gave a small smirk "I would have to say" Falco began to say before he put his own finger to Fox's chest "you're cute when you're mad" he said in a taunting voice. Fox heard this and blushed deeply before pushing the bird's hand away and looking to his own side "C-cute? No way. You need to get some help" he said before he began to walk away before he felt an arm wrap around his chest and pull him towards the falcon before pressing his back against the wall.

Fox now stood with his back against a wall with Falco bent over slightly to get a face to face view of the fox "I need help? Says the guy who always stares at me on his break" he smiled and laughed before he pulled the fox close and held him against his body "I know what you're thinking, and how you always deny it" he smiled before he put a hand under Fox's chin and tilted it upwards and brought his face close "But I know you're weakness is when it comes to intimate things" he said before he kissed Fox deeply.

Fox blushed and began to struggle a bit against the bird, but he began to slowly give in. He began to fall in love with the feeling of having Falco against his body. Fox then wrapped his arms around Falco's shoulders and began to kiss him back. His mind felt quiet as opposed to the feeling of his heart giving in to the feeling of being with Falco.

Fox could hardly believe it. There he was in the back alley of his workplace making out with his rival, and yet he couldn't pull himself away. Not just because of the strength Falco had, but also because of how badly he wanted to be with him. He couldn't keep himself from wagging his tail as he and Falco finally broke the kiss and just stared at each other. Fox looked at Falco as Falco looked back him before the fox pushed Falco away "J-Just stop bragging about your job" he said before he began to walk out of the alleyway. "Then give me something new to brag about" Falco replied before wrapping his arms around Fox's torso "let me brag about having the great Fox McCloud as my boyfriend" he said in a smug tone. To Fox that last sentence echoed in his mind as he began to think about all of it. He wanted to be with Falco so badly, but at the same time he wanted to punch him in the face for even thinking about asking it. Emotions swirled in his head and began to make Fox feel nauseous. "G-gee, I don't know." Fox began to say before he felt Falco gently rubbing at his stomach and giving a lick at his neck. "Come on foxy" Falco teased "I've been on your mind, I can feel it" he said as he rubbed at Fox's stomach "besides don't you feel tired of being alone? You could come stay with me when you're lonely". Falco then pulled out a key on a silver ring and dangled it in front of Fox's nose before tucking it into his pocket "Just in case you change your mind" he said before he walked away.

After a quick break to clear his mind Fox continued working the rest of his shift before he left to buy groceries and head home. As he stood in checkout he reached into his pocket and found the key Falco had given him "Should I accept his offer?" he thought as he moved through the line before paying and heading home. He sighed and sat in his chair before he pulled out Falco's key and tossed it next to his communicator, still thinking about what Falco said. True Falco was always on his mind, and he did feel kind of alone when he thought about it, but that didn't mean he was going to be with Falco definitely. Fox began to get irritated and went to take a bath to try and take his mind off of it. He sat in the tub, but he still was thinking about what Falco said to him. Should he accept Falco as his boyfriend? Or should he just turn him down and stay alone. Falco has been the only guy to ask him to be his boyfriend, and he might never get this chance again.

Fox dried off and got dressed before he walked to his communicator and dialled up Falco. Instantly he heard a voice on the other line "Fox! What a pleasant surprise" Falco said "Have you thought about my offer?" Fox froze in place "u-uh. Yeah" he said "And? Will you be my boyfriend?" Falco replied. Fox swallowed softly and clutched Falco's key in his hand and took a breath.

"Yes" Fox answered.


	3. Chapter 3 The Heart's blindness

_Caution: This chapter is required to understand the whole story, but please note that this story features mild violence, some adult language, and hints at sexual themes. So if you don't want to see Fox's world quickly change for him, I suggest you skip this chapter._

_This was actually a bit too easy to write, but I felt like this came a bit too soon. Please give me your honest opinion. Should this have happened this soon or could it have waited a chapter? I just wanted to get to the other option for Fox's affection. I hope you enjoy and can wait until the next chapter -Redderton_

Rival or Enemy

~Chapter 3- The Heart's blindness~

Fox couldn't believe he was doing this. He had only learned today of Falco's eagerness to become his boyfriend. He walked down the empty sidewalk on his way to Falco's house since the bird had wanted to see his new boyfriend so eagerly and to spend some time with him. Fox would have denied it, but he found it difficult when the Falcon whispered the words "so you're sleeping alone?"

Fox eventually walked up to a rather well maintained house. It wasn't too big, but it was certainly better than his apartment. He walked up to the door and unlocked it with the key Falco gave him earlier and stepped inside. The house looked extremely luxurious and roomy. He looked around the entrance way and closed the door "F-Falco?" the fox said cautiously as he walked forward before he felt a pair of arms quickly grab him from behind and hold him tightly, but even as Fox struggled he couldn't break free until he heard a calm voice from behind "Now hold on there Foxy" he said with a chuckle before turning the fox around to face the man. Falco then dipped Fox down in a tango style and kissed him deeply for a short while "It's only me" the bird assured the fox before pulling him up straight. Fox couldn't stop blushing as he looked away "y-you scared me" he said in an annoyed tone of voice before he looked back to Falco who was standing there holding a blue colored choker with a silver pendant in the shape of a feather "care to try it on?" he said with a smile before he stood behind fox to fasten it before he stood Fox in front of a mirror to admire the new jewellery before he gave him a kiss on the cheek and brought him to the bedroom where a large bed covered in beautiful red satin sheets was set up before Falco led Fox in and closed the door tight and locked it before he stood in looking at the fox sitting on the bed before Falco pulled out another box from the closet and opened it to reveal blue satin pyjamas with the same silver feather embroidered into the left breast on the pocket.

As soon as Fox finished getting changed he walked in to find Falco lying in bed reading before he motioned the fox towards him. Fox slowly walked forward and climbed onto the bed and crawled under the covers next to Falco "Do you have work tomorrow?" Falco asked "I'd like to spend as much of tomorrow with you." Fox began to blush "No I don't" fox replied before smiling and cuddling close to Falco "and I'd like that" he said before he fell asleep slowly cuddled next to his new boyfriend.

The next morning Fox woke up to find Falco wasn't there. He figured the falcon had already woken up and started making breakfast or something like that as he rose and walked to the bedroom door, but he found it odd that he couldn't get the door open. Fox knocked on the door and called out for Falco for what was about five minutes before he gave up and sat on the bed and lied down and rested for a half an hour before the sound of the door unlocking and opening to Falco walking in with a rather expensive breakfast on a tray "Hey Fox. Sorry to lock you in, but I didn't want you to ruin the surprise" he said with a smile before giving the tray to Fox "I need to take care of some things, so can I get you to help me by cleaning up the bedroom and cleaning those dishes after you're done?" he asked before Fox nodded as he ate "good foxy" he said before he walked out of the room "the door is unlocked now so feel free to roam about the house if you want." Fox finished his breakfast and cleaned up the room as he promised and then went down to the kitchen to wash the dishes before he began to walk around the house and wandered into several rooms.

One room he saw was at the end of the hall with the door opened slightly. Being curious Fox peeked through the opening but couldn't see anything, but he could hear something "yeah. He's here" he heard the voice say "no, he doesn't seem like it. Sure how about two hundred credits the first hour and fifty for each additional hour? Okay then I'll get everything ready" then Fox heard the sound of a communicator shutting off before the sound of footsteps began to get closer to the door as Fox panicked and ran to the bedroom and sat down on the bed as Falco walked in "so how was breakfast? I hope it was good because I need to talk to you about something" he said before he walked up to Fox then gave a rough slap to the fox's jaw with the back of his hand "It's rude to snoop you little bitch" he said before smiling mischievously "especially when it's a surprise for you, I hope you will be good from now on and put on some of the clothing in that closet, because that breakfast, jewellery, and pyjamas in total cost well over one thousand credits, so if you want to get half of that removed I suggest you listen and do so" the falcon said before he pulled fox up by his hair to face him "unless you'd like to be beaten some more, because I can arrange for that." Fox whimpered and sobbed before he shook his head as best as he could before he was thrown against the bed as Falco left the room "Good boy, now I expect you to be ready in a half an hour, so hurry" he said before the door was closed and the sound of a lock was heard. Fox whimpered and walked up to the closet to wear something, but all that was in the closet was revealing clothing and feminine clothing. Ultimately Fox was forced to wear a tank top that covered only his upper torso and a pair of short shorts and fishnet stockings before he tried to hide on the side of the bed furthest from the door.

Instantly a knock was heard on the door before he heard a voice "Foxy, I hope you're ready" Falco's voice said before he opened the door and looked around the room "now Foxy it's not nice to try and hide when you're expected" Falco said before he opened the closet and closed it "now you need to show yourself so we can get to your surprise" he said before he looked over the bed and smiled at the frightened fox before pulling him up on the bed and striking the fox across the face repeatedly "Don't you dare try to avoid this you bitch!" he yelled before he held the fox down and pulled out a ball gag before shoving it into Fox's mouth and clamping it behind his head "now. You have your first customer coming in who is paying five hundred credits to have some fun with the great Fox McCloud, so I expect you to be good because your dept to me is now five thousand credits thanks to your little stunt and the clothing you have on now. Falco smiled before he stood up and walked to the door "this is your client" he said as a large muscular alligator walked through the door and smiled at the fox "damn, he is as cute as you described him" the alligator smiled before licking his lips and walking to the fox and rubbing his rear causing the fox to slap at the hand "and feisty to. Money well spent" the alligator said before Falco laughed "glad you enjoy, and don't hesitate to be more... aggressive if he doesn't obey" the falcon said before closing and locking the door.

After the torturous seven hours with the abusive alligator Fox was tired, sore and injured. Falco smiled and gave the fox his old clothes "good boy, now I suggest you get home and rest up, because this is only the beginning" he said before laughing. Fox managed to get home even with his rear being sore and leaking sexual fluids. He then quickly showered before falling into his bed and crying himself to sleep knowing this was just the beginning of what Falco planned to do with him.


	4. Chapter 4 The Heart's Comfort

_Oh Goodie, a new chapter!_

_I felt kind awkward after putting up that previous chapter. So I forced myself to write through writers block to get this done. Unfortunately those of you that wanted to see a rough character for Wolf will have to settle for a Concerned Wolf for now. But at least he's in the story!_

_I really wanted to write more for the scene between Fox and Wolf in the bathroom, but I wanted to get this story moving to a cliff-hanger. So you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens to Wolf and Fox. *Trollface*-Redderton_

Rival or Enemy

~Chapter 4- The Heart's comfort~

It felt like years. Years of the pain of being forced into that room and sold away to whomever pays. Fox learned that if he didn't want his dept with Falco to increase and along with it the pain that he felt every chance Falco had with him. Fox worked it out, if the regular customer pays as much as he did the first time every week it would take him six months to work away his debt. Absentmindedly Fox dropped his tray causing the ivory cups to break and the liquid contained inside to spill on the floor. The fox quickly tried to pick the pieces up before his boss could see, but he wasn't as lucky as he felt a large hand grip his causing Fox to whimper and tense up as his reflexes have learned from all the rough grabbing he went through. "What the hell is going Fox?" the large lion said as he helped Fox clean up the mess "That's the third tray you've dropped this week alone, and the week isn't even half over." He sighed before he felt at the fox's bandages on his cheek and neck "listen, if he's giving you that much trouble why don't you just leave?" the lion said in a concerned tone "I'd be glad to help you pay off the dept" but all Fox did was push the lion's hand away "n-no thanks" he said with a hint of fear in his voice "I-I'd just be moving the dept to the one thing I need. I don't want to work here for the rest of my life " the fox said before the lion gripped his wrist and looked down the fox's sleeve seeing bandages wrapped around different spots of the arm "Fox" Indigo said "please tell me these are from what he did" the lion said as he looked straight at the fox's eyes as Fox looked away with tears in his eyes before the lion pulled Fox to the back room "listen. I want you to get that bird out of your life." Indigo said in an angry tone "He can't do anything if you don't let him" but fox simply shook his head and undid his shirt and opened it to show his torso which was covered in bruises and cuts "H-he hires people to find me and show me to be obedient" Fox said before he started to sob and cry into his hands "H-he spends more and more to keep me in line so if I am in line I can pay that off. It's all a cycle" Fox said as tears fell down his cheeks and wet down his fur. Indigo shook his head and stroked the fox's head.

When the work day was done Fox walked home careful to not be jumped by Falco's latest scheme to convince Fox to work for him after the cafe closed for the day. Fox never would agree to something so degrading. But as he walked a grey wolf reached out an arm to stop the fox. Fox whimpered and tried to run away as the wolf grabbed Fox's arm to keep him from moving "L-listen I told Falco I don't want to work for him at nights" Fox tried to explain before he saw who gripped his arm as Wolf stepped out "What are you talking about?" Wolf said, confused with what the fox had said "I was just checking to see what your boss saw" he said before he tugged down the sleeve as the fox protested revealing various bandages down the forearm of the fox causing Wolf to gasp "wh-what the hell happened to you?" he said as he felt the bandages causing Fox to flinch "your boss mentioned a man caused you to do this. Did Falco have anything to do with this?" but before Fox could answer a bunch of footsteps were heard before a gang surrounded the other side of Fox "Hey there Fox" the center one said, the alligator that became Fox's regular "Falco is upset that you still won't work nights so he sent us to convince you, but I think this is prime time to get a free night" he said with a chuckle before he looked at Wolf and then back to Fox with a smile "and after that we could tell him about how you're cheating on him, I'm sure we'll get a big bonus" group laughed before they took wolf's hand away from Fox before completely surrounding the fox, the alligator taking the time to reach down and grab the fox's rear causing him to jump into the other gang member, a large German Sheppard who held him close and gripped his rear as well "you weren't kidding, quite the ass on this one" he said before a blindfold was put on the fox. Then Fox heard yelling and shouting before he was tossed to the ground and he heard more shouting. Fox took off his blindfold to see the gang was gone and only a beat up Wolf sat nearby. Fox quickly lifted Wolf onto his shoulders and took him home.

When Wolf finally came to he was sitting in Fox's bath as Fox was cleaning his wounds. Without his shirt Wolf could see Fox's bare chest which would have been a sight if it wasn't covered in bruises. "Fox" Wolf said before he tried to get up, a jolt of pain causing him to stay "Wolf! Don't try to move suddenly." Fox said as he started to drain the tub "What are you doing?" Wolf asked as Fox pulled him out and started to dry him off "Well I had to do something nice for my hero" Fox said with a smile "Who knows what would have happened if you didn't stop them." The fox said before hugging the dry wolf. Wolf flinched but just smiled and hugged the fox as well "That was the first time I've seen you smile in a long time" Wolf said to Fox "I'm glad I could to that for you" He said before he put on his clothing and tried to leave "And where do you think you're going?" Fox said with a smile as he stood in front of the door "you're injured, risked your life to save me and you're just going to leave?" he said as he began to push Wolf back a bit "you're staying here for the night, it's the least I can do" but Wolf wasn't convinced "I should really go to my home, I'd hate to be a burden." He said before he felt the fox hug him tight from behind "don't go" he whispered "Falco might come himself" Wolf turned around and held Fox close "what are you talking about?" he said before Fox pointed to the couch "that's where he beat me then took advantage of me" he said with a whimper "I-I know you're injured, but" Fox then held tight to Wolf "I-I just don't want to be alone after that" he said with a sob.

Fox was nestled close to Wolf as he laid there in the bed. He reached over and held the fox close as he softly whispered "don't worry. I'm here for you" he said before a loud knocking was heard from the front door. Wolf looked at the clock then got up and got dressed before he sat at the edge of the bed. No one would be knocking at the door at one in the morning for a good thing. Wolf was right as soon as he heard the door open, Fox must have been forced to give Falco his spare key "Foxy, I heard you have a new toy to play with. Well you better pay up if you want to keep him you little bitch" a voice said as wolf reached down to Fox who had clearly woken up by the knocking and was shaking with fear "don't worry" Wolf assured him "I'll make sure he never hurts you again" he stroked the Fox's head "You're not alone"


	5. Chapter 5 The Mind's determination

_Hurray! Another chapter just for you! _

_I had some fun imagining what would happen for this chapter. You may hope this is the end but I'm not letting you guys go that easy! I'm planning to put some one-shots and stuff up. Maybe some Bowser pairings... I wonder who would be the right guy for Bowser –Redderton._

Rival or Enemy

~Chapter 5- The Mind's determination~

Wolf was standing there gently caressing Fox's face "Don't worry" he said before he covered up the fox more and walked to the doorway. "Come on bitch! Just come to me and I promise I won't hurt you much" Falco said with a laugh before footsteps were heard down the hall to the bedroom where he spotted Wolf "Oh, I see Fox found himself a new toy to ride huh?" he said as he walked up to the wolf "Just move aside so I can get my money maker back" he said with a smile before Wolf moved to get in Falco's way "No. I'm not letting you touch Fox" he said "I've seen the effects of what you've done to him and I won't let this continue" Wolf then pushed Falco away. Falco smiled and then began to laugh "oh, you're defending him? How cute. Little do you know how easily I can make your life a living hell!" he said before he stood straight up against Wolf "Imagine how terrible it would be if a gang just happened to jump you the day poor Fox just happens to be cornered by me. I could make that happen every day for you. Hell I could kidnap him and take him across the country." He said before he shoved Wolf away "So I'd suggest you don't oppose me."

Wolf could stand it if Falco threatened to have him jumped, but putting Fox in worse danger just made something inside him snap. Before he knew it his fist had struck Falco down right in the beak. Falco laid down on the ground before sitting up and feeling at the spot he was struck before he laughed "oh that's it. You just started something you shouldn't have started" he said before whistling towards the front door as more footsteps which brought that big alligator from before towards the hallway "I know I paid you to teach Fox a lesson, but I think I could pay you more if you could keep him busy while I take care of things that would be great" he said as he got up. The alligator smiled and shook his head "To get back at this fucker? Don't bother paying extra, 'cause taking him down is payment enough for me" he said before he charged at Wolf and pinned him to the wall while Falco walked into the bedroom causing whimpers and cries for Wolf to be heard being followed by a slap and yelp "Bring him in here!" Falco shouted "I want him to watch how powerless he is". The alligator gripped Wolf's arms and pulled them behind his back before bringing him to the bedroom where the sight nearly stopped Wolf's heart.

Fox was lying on the bed with his exposed rear in the air while Falco held his head against the bed. Fox whimpered and squirmed under the bird as he looked to Wolf with tears in his eyes. "F-Fox" Wolf said as his own eyes welled up "I-I'm sorry. Just be strong until they stop" he asked the fox before he felt the alligator's jaw around the back of his neck. "Smile Fox" Falco said "we have an audience this time, and we want to make sure they enjoy it, right?" He said before thrusting and penetrating the poor unprepared fox causing a loud yelp to be heard from Fox's mouth before he began to whimper and groan as Falco began to have his way with him. All that went through Wolf's mind began to grow fuzzy out of his anger before Wolf threw his head back to hit the alligator directly in the jaw and cause him to lose his grip on the wolf which allowed him to pull away and strike the alligator down before running over and yanking Falco off of Fox, in return causing a yelp from him before the fox quickly hid under the covers as Wolf shoved Falco against the wall "Listen to me bastard" he said angrily "You can send gangs, criminals, even hitmen after me, but if Fox is harmed in any way and I smell so much as a whiff of the money you used to make it happen I swear that you'll never be able to use that thing of yours ever again" Wolf then gave a swift knee to Falco's baby makers before he threw him towards the out of sorts alligator "Now get out before I get the cops involved" Wolf watched as the alligator fled and Falco got up and steadied himself "Just you wait, I'll make sure you beg for me to take Fox from you because of all the trouble I'll cause" Falco said before he limped out.

Once he heard the door close Wolf ran to the covers where Fox was hidden. Fox was definitely crying under the covers and began to squirm around and freak out as Wolf pulled the coverings back. Wolf hushed the Fox "It's okay. They're gone now" he assured Fox as he pulled him close. The two stayed like that until Fox spoke up "W-wolf? Can I move in with you? I'm too scared to live alone now" he said before Wolf chuckled and pulled the fox closer before smiled and nodded "sure, but only on one condition" he said as he sat Fox right in front of him "Fox McCloud, would you leave that bastard and be my boyfriend?" Wolf said with the most sincere voice. Fox just sat there and stared at the Wolf who had fought for him so much and had been invading his thoughts from the beginning and he began to tear up and smile "Wolf you idiot" Fox said with a playful swipe at Wolf's shoulder before he looked the wolf right in the eyes "You don't need to ask. Because I say yes!" Fox said before Wolf laughed and pulled him close to kiss that Fox.

After a week of moving things and another two weeks passed Fox was as happy as he could be now that he was sitting in the lap of his new non-abusive boyfriend. He smiled and kissed Wolf again. Wolf made Fox quit his job at the cafe much to 's relief now that he could stop worrying about Fox. Now all Fox did was work at home to welcome Wolf back to his large home built safely near a cliff which separated the land from the sea. Fox cleaned, and prepared food for when wolf came back from work. They had never taken their relationship further than holding each other in bed much to Fox's surprise, but the last thing Wolf wanted was to make Fox feel like he felt before they were living together. Everything was perfect until they found a blank letter in the mail. They opened it and Fox's heart began to sink while Wolf seemed to get angrier as he read it over. The only thing on the letter inside was "Guess who tracked down his money maker? Better get ready for some trouble. P.S. Your regular wants to have some fun with your new boyfriend too." and inside the envelope was the blue necklace with the silver feather charm hanging from it. Clearly their troubles where far from over.

"I want you to start coming to work with me" Wolf said "I'll get a safer job teaching new recruits, it pays a little less than my current job, but if it means I can have you somewhere safe then it's worth it" Wolf held Fox close "do it for me. I'd sooner throw myself of the cliff then let that slimy feathered bastard from having a chance at you." Fox couldn't believe what he was hearing "But Wolf... You love flying, I couldn't possibly make you-" Fox began to say before Wolf pressed his fingers to the fox's lips "I love you more than being able to fly. Hell, with you in my arms I feel like I could fly farther than I could before" Fox smiled and nodded "You can be so cheesy sometimes" he said before kissing Wolf "but that's what I love about you" he said.


	6. Chapter 6 The Mind's saving grace

_Ehehehe... That last chapter was really pushing it wasn't it? But the good news is that there is no more of that kind of stuff from now on. I forgot about the guidline rule that being descriptive of sexual themes is not allowed... But I hardly think that what I did really went past the limit. But none the less I am willing to change the chapter should I be informed that it isn't allowed._

_I really wanted to write more intimate scenes between Wolf and Fox but also include some strong moments. Then again I am the writer so anything is possible! So get ready to see what happens now that Falco has found where Wolf is keeping Fox. –Redderton._

Rival or Enemy

~Chapter 6- The Mind's saving grace~

Fox sighed as he sat in the Staff area of the Military Academy, it was only the third day and he was already bored, but glad that wolf is trying his best to protect them. Wolf, on the other hand, didn't like having to work the same job as Falco for a different class, but he didn't care so long as Fox was safe. Falco couldn't stop thinking how perfect it was. He could just grab the fox during a break and steal him out from under Wolf's nose. For all of them this truly felt like the perfect place to be, but for how long will it last?

Fox sat in the break room and looked around the room for something to do like a little kid waiting for his parent while they're at work. Soldiers guard the doors under the order of Wolf and Sergeant Pepper to keep Fox safe it seemed like nothing could go wrong. Fox looked over the room, all that was in it were round tables with chairs circling them like a meeting was being held by invisible people, bland white counters lined with microwaves and coffee machines were on the far side of the room. Fox never spoke of it with Wolf, but he wished he was back home. Even with the threat of Falco coming back to take him away, Fox would like anything to get rid of this boredom, and boy was he going to get it.

It started off simple enough, Falco excused himself to go to the washroom while Wolf covered for him, but the falcon wasn't heading for the washroom obviously. Falco walked into the room casually as though he was just there to grab a cup of coffee, but Fox was careful not to let the falcon get too close as the coffee machine was started. "So" Falco said to Fox's direction "How have things gone between you and Wolf?" Falco grabbed the coffee cup and sat on the other side of Fox's table before he took a sip from the hot liquid. Fox hesitated to reply, but he hoped he could patch things up with Falco and become friends with him. "Well, he's a bit worried with me here in the same place as you, but I think he just doesn't want you to hurt me again." Fox said calmly to which Falco gave a chuckle "I suppose that's a rational thing to think" Falco started to say "but wouldn't it be a little risky to bring you here?" he said as he reached out and gripped Fox' arm before he tugged the fox towards him and held him close, Fox' back was to Falco's front now. The guards immediately began to charge towards Falco before the bird threw his hot coffee at them. Unfortunately that distraction allowed Falco to pull his pistol and hold it to Fox' head. Fox could feel the cold metal through his fur as he heard the familiar hum of the pistol charged and ready to fire. Falco gave a wide smile "Now, you two could do one of two things" Falco calmly said while not losing that cocky smile "Shoot at me and the fox, or let me go with no one getting hurt". The guards knew they had their arms twisted, they could do nothing as Falco walked past them, Fox being brought along with a look of pure terror on his face.

Wolf began to sprint through the halls; he had heard that Fox was being held hostage and being led to the top of the academy's main building. He began to curse at himself for not being more careful with fox. He neared the roof as he heard laughter that he knew belonged to Falco "Don't worry. They won't hurt you, and I'm sure this will all be over soon" Wolf heard the voice say before he burst through the door and pulled out his pistol "And what in the world might you be planning Falco?!" he yelled causing Falco to turn around. Wolf almost lost it when he saw the falcon's face, it was the face of a true mad man; as Wolf pondered how he became like this Falco began to speak "Ah! Wolf! The man who F**KED UP MY LIFE!" he yelled before he laughed and continued "I can't take it anymore! I miss hearing his cries, his whimpers, and his moaning every day, and how he would cling to me before meeting a client. My life began to revolve around him and his cute little quirks, until you came and took him away from me! So I vowed I would make your life hell too! You took him away from me, so I'll take him away from you, FOREVER!" Falco yelled the last word as it echoed in Fox and Wolf's brains as Falco began to laugh loudly and madly as he led Fox to the edge of the building so only the heels of the fox's boots were left on the building "I'd say bye bye to my boyfriend if I were you Foxy" Falco whispered as he nudged Fox further off the edge "because I doubt you two will see each other again, but don't worry" Fox's feet now where dangling off the edge "I'll be in heaven with you while this bastard rots in hell" he laughed as Fox did the only thing he could, he began to cry and stay still "W-Wolf!" he cried between sobs "S-Save me!" he said as Falco began to loosen his grip on the fox "SH-SHOOT HIM! DO IT WOLF!" he began to yell before Falco laughed madly again and dropped the fox.

Fox's cry could be heard as he fell, the building itself was a good ten stories, enough to kill someone should they fall. Wolf couldn't contain it as he ran up and threw a punch clear across the falcon's jaw, causing him to drop to the ground. Wolf then ran to the edge of the building and looked over, he then began to cry at the sight.


End file.
